


Gladio Fluff Week 2018

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gladio Fluff Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: A collection of my works for Gladio Fluff Week!





	1. Day 1 - Cuddles

Gladio’s hand reached Ignis’s phone a split second before his boyfriend could pick it up, pinning Ignis to the bed in the process as he swiped to turn off the ringtone from Hell and chucked the device across the room. Ignis squawked indignantly, squirming in an attempt to escape Gladio’s hold as the larger man settled back down, arms wrapped around Ignis’ middle. “Don’t even think about it,” he grumbled as Ignis continued to protest that he needed to get up and start his day. “We have nothing to do today. The Citadel is closed down for the Solstice. Princess is holed up with Prompto and enough junk food and video games to last them till next month. We have five days of no work, no meetings, and no responsibilities that will take us out of this room unless we absolutely want to. So just relax and cuddle.”

 

Ignis squirmed a bit more before sighing, body going lax. He turned to face Gladio, reaching up to brush a bit of hair behind his ear. “You are a menace,” he sighed at last, pressing a kiss to Gladio’s forehead. “A danger to society. I hope you realize I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

 

“Yeah, I’m amazing like that.”   


He laughed as Ignis rolled his eyes at him, scoffing. Ignis could pretend to be put out all he liked, Gladio knew he didn’t mean anything by it. They had been planning this for months. Well, Ignis had been planning for months, Gladio had just told his dad he would be staying with Ignis for the Solstice a week ago, and told Noct in their last training session that he wasn’t allowed to call unless he was dying.

 

It all worked out. They were alone for most of a week, just the two of them in Ignis’ apartment, and Gladio intended to make the most of it. He curled a leg around Ignis’ as the other man curled into his chest, seeming to take Gladio’s demands for cuddles to heart.


	2. Day 2 - First Kiss

“Absolutely not.”

 

Gladio pouted as Noct snickered behind him. “C’mon, Iggy,” he pleaded, doing his best impression of his little sister in the hopes of softening his boyfriend’s heart to his plight. “Just try it once? You’ll love it, I swear!”

 

Ignis remained unmoved. “Gladiolus, if you are craving ramen, I can make you something much better tasting and more healthful than _that._ ” _That_ was the jumbo sized spicy Cup Noodle that Gladio had brought in for lunch today. He’d brought one in last week, hoping Ignis would be willing to grill up something extra to add to it, but as soon as the man had spied what was in Gladio’s hands, he’d immediately rebuked the suggestion, claiming that nothing he could do would make the Cup Noodles any better, because “they were awful to begin with.”

 

Gladio was not going to break up with his boyfriend over Cup Noodles. He wasn’t. So clearly the only solution was to convince Ignis of the value of Cup Noodles.

 

It was a battle Gladio was currently losing.

 

“Just one bite,” he pleaded. “I promise, I’ll never ask again. Just try one bite.”

 

“I have my own lunch, Gladiolus,” Ignis responded curtly. “And yours is getting cold.”

 

“Strike two,” Noctis muttered beside Gladio, and he leveled a glare at him. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. Noct would never let him live it down, if he failed.

 

Just as Ignis was about to bring the first bite of his lunch to his lips, Gladio struck, swooping in and pressing a kiss to Ignis’ lips.

 

Time froze. Ignis dropped his fork in surprise. Somewhere behind him, Noctis was choking. Gladio almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing, reveling in the soft press of Ignis’ lips against his own. Ignis let out a soft sound, one hand coming up to slide into Gladio’s hair, and Gladio made his move before pulling away. “Just try it,” he murmered before pulling back fully and getting up, carrying Ignis’ lunch with him and leaving his own Cup Noodles in front of his boyfriend.

 

He stopped just outside of the kitchen, trying to get his heart to calm down. He’d kissed Ignis. He’d _kissed_ Ignis. Holy shit. That just happened.

 

“Holy shit,” he heard Noctis say from inside the kitchen. “That just happened.”

 

“Language, Highness,” he heard Ignis chide, though he sounded a little breathless. Gladio risked a peek around the corner to see Ignis pulling the Cup Noodle a bit closer, carefully taking a bite.

 

“So,” Noctis asked as Ignis slowly chewed. “How is it?”

 

“… Not as terrible as I was hoping it would be,” Ignis replied begrudgingly as he took another bite.

 

Gladio would count that as a win.


	3. Day 3 - Perfect Big Brother Gladdy

“What,” Noctis said, because the Prince of Lucis had a big mouth and no self preservation, “is that?”

 

“What’s what,” Gladio asked, playing dumb. He knew exactly what Noct was talking about. Everyone had been staring all day. Not that he gave a damn.

 

“Your nails, dude,” Prompto piped up, wisely keeping his hands where Gladio could see them and not reaching for either his phone or his camera.

 

Gladio made a point of examining his colorfully enameled nails. “Oh, this? Iris wanted to practice applying nail polish last night.” He offered his hand for the others to get a better look. “Think she did a good job?”

 

“Marvelous,” offered Ignis, and Gladio could not for the life in him tell if the guy was serious or laughing at him. “Though I would suggest asking for another color when she gives you your next manicure. The sparkly blue really suits Noctis more than you.”

 

Gladio shrugged as Noct objected loudly, and Prompto laughed. “Hey, anything is better than Dads.” He grinned at the sudden silence.

 

“Holy shit,” Noctis whispered. “Are you telling me your dad is walking around the Citadel with his nails done?”

 

“What color,” Prompto demanded. “Dude, you can’t just say something like that and then leave us hanging!”

 

“Pretty sure I can. Now come on, training time. And if you chip the polish, I’m dragging all of you over to my place so Iris can practice on you too. Then we’ll really find out if sparkly blue is Noct’s color.”


	4. Day 4 - Hair Petting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life got a bit crazy, and Day 4 was posted late. Sorry!

Gladio groaned as he finished setting up the tent. The sun was still high in the sky, but Ignis had insisted they stop for the day. They had been ambushed by a pack of Vortooth earlier in the day on their way back to the Regalia from a hunt, and he’d been poisoned. An antidote had made quick work of any lethal effects, but it had left him with a pounding headache that Gladio had done his best to hide from the others. Of course, Ignis had a damn sixth sense when it came to people hiding things from him, and all it had taken was seeing Gladio pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes one too many times before the advisor had made for the nearest Haven.

 

Gladio would have argued about the early stop, but Ignis had won Noct over to his side with the promise of a fishing spot near camp, Prompto was bought with the promise of Green Soup Curry, and Ignis had threatened to call Iris and tell her that her big brother wasn’t taking care of himself if Gladio didn’t comply. And so Gladio had grumpily gone about his job of setting up the tent as Ignis set up to cook lunch. Noctis and Prompto had run off towards the fishing spot as soon as they could, though Noct had taken the time to tell Gladio to “Take it easy big guy, I mean it,” and to tell Iggy to keep an eye on him. He grumbled irritably. It was like they thought he’d never had a headache before.

 

“Oh, for pity’s sake,” he heard Ignis mutter behind him, and he turned, expecting to see the advisor having trouble with some of his cooking equipment. Instead, he found Ignis frowning at him. “Come over here, and sit down, Gladio. You’re not feeling well, we can all see it.”

 

“I’m fine, Specs,” he grumbled, even as he stood to do so. Mostly because if he didn’t, Ignis would call Iris, and Gladio didn’t want to deal with that on top of his headache. “Don’t see much of what you can do outside of what we’ve already done.”

 

“Just sit down,” Ignis sighed as he sat down on one of the camp chairs. Gladio raised an eyebrow at that, now curious over what the advisor was planning. He moved to sit in front of Ignis as instructed, and let out a sound of curiosity as the advisor encouraged him to lean back against his legs. Ignis began to gently run his fingers through Gladio’s hair, pausing occasionally to massage at his temples, or the back of his neck. Gladio sighed as, slowly, the tension bled out of him, and his headache disappeared.

 

“There now,” he heard Ignis say, and though he was loath to open his eyes, he imagined he could hear the man’s smile. “Better?”

 

“Mmm, getting there. Keep petting my hair though, and I’m likely to fall asleep.”

 

Ignis huffed out a soft laugh. “That is a risk I’m willing to take, I think.”


	5. Day 5 - Snowed In

Gladio woke up to a blanket of pristine white outside his window.

 

A blizzard had rolled in the night before, and from the looks of it, it was still going strong. From his window, Gladio could barely make out where the driveway leading to the Amicitia home ended, and the garden began. Everything was vague, misshapen lumps under a blanket of white, frozen fluff.

 

Gladio watched the heavy snowfall for several long minutes, feeling a childlike energy buzz under his skin, before moving to get dressed for the day. From the looks of it, Iris wasn’t going to school, at the very least. And if it turned out that the Citadel was shutting down because of the weather as well…

 

Gladio made his way downstairs, and returned Jared’s smile as he joined his sister and Talcott at the table. The two kids were watching Clarus even as they devoured their breakfasts as the King’s Shield spoke into his cell phone. Judging by the fact that Iris hadn’t even changed out of her pajamas, Gladio assumed that she wasn’t going to school, just like he’d guessed.

 

Gladio watched as his Dad ended his phone call. “It’s official,” the eldest Amicitia announced. “The Citadel is closed until the blizzard is over.” Iris and Talcott let out twin whoops of joy.

 

The Amicitia’s were officially snowed in for the foreseeable future. This could only mean one thing. Gladio grinned at his Dad as the man sat down. “I guess this is the year that I beat you, huh?”

 

Clarus returned Gladio’s grin. “In your dreams, son.”

 

“Not if me and Talcott kick both your butts,” Iris chimed in, high fiving Talcott.

 

“Not gonna happen,” Gladio growled playfully as he dug into his breakfast.

 

The Amicitia Winter Games were on.


	6. Day 6 - Teenage Rebellion

“Gladiolus.”

 

Gladio hummed and turned to face his father, face carefully blank.

 

Clarus crossed his arms. “What are you wearing.”

 

“Cloths.”

 

Clarus’ disapproving frown grew deeper. “Gladiolus.”

 

Gladio shrugged, breaking eye contact. “It’s just a bit of eyeliner, dad. Relax.”

 

“And where are you going?”

 

“Out.” Clarus actually growled at that, and Gladio resisted the urge to stand straight and apologize. “Just a party, dad. Some of the Crownsguard are getting together, and I got invited. It’s no big deal.”

 

Clarus stared at him for a minute longer before sighing like the world rested on his shoulders. “Alright. You know the rules.”

 

“No drugs, no alcohol, be home by eleven, or you’ll come looking for me and I don’t want you to come looking for me. I know.” Gladio turned away before turning back, biting his lower lip nervously. “Thanks, dad.”

 

Clarus just sighed again and waved him off. “Just don’t make me regret it.”


	7. Day 7 - Free

“Come on, Gladdy,” Iris sighed as she watched her brother pace around his room. “It’s just a date.”

 

“A date with Ignis,” Gladio responded distractedly as he turned his attention back to his closet. How did he have nothing to wear? Sure, there were cloths in the closet, hell, he’d even worn some of them on dates before. But somehow, none of them were Ignis-date worthy. Which left him standing in front of his closet like an idiot in nothing but sweatpants twenty minutes before Ignis was supposed to show up for said date.

 

“Exactly,” Iris said as she leaned against the doorframe. “ _Ignis_. You two know each other already. You should be way past the awkward ‘trying to impress each other’ phase. You talk all the time.”

 

“About Noct,” Gladio snapped as he tossed another shirt away. “And training, and Ignis’ work. Not date things.”

 

“I’m gonna text dad and tell him your nervous.”

 

“Don’t you dare.” The last thing Gladio needed right now was their dad trying to give him dating advice.

 

“Then you might want to hurry up, because right now you’ve got ten seconds until I pick out your outfit for you. And I will force you to wear the Moogle hoodie I got you for your birthday.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Gladio snarled, digging through his closet with renewed vigor. “That thing is hideous.”

 

“It’s adorable.”

 

“It’s _pink_.”

 

“You look good in colors other than black, Gladdy.”

 

“Not today, I don’t.”

 

“Fine. But you might wanna hurry up. Ignis will be here in ten minutes.”

 

“What?! He isn’t supposed to be here until six!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s _Ignis_. On time is late for him. He’s gonna be at least ten minutes early. You don’t wanna keep him waiting, do you?”

 

Gladio swore as he snatched up the first cloths he could and dove into his bathroom, to the sound of Iris cackling.

 


End file.
